The Call
by KumikoVegeta
Summary: Heart Complications was what they said Killed him. But how can he be dead when he visited me, Hermonie and Draco Malfoy asking for help. One more adventure Harry, to save your soul. AU some HD in future PropheciesMystery plots. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**The Call**

**By: Kumiko Vegeta aka Yasmine1**

**Email: T (may turn to M but right now not too sure)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter universe… I only use it to fit my devious needs and the wants of my audience. May you be content with my story but not think I own it. Thank you.**

**Summery: Sweet songs blow over the grass only to rest on his grave. I see no more. I hear no more. I am dead. But why can't I move on?**

**Chapter one**

**The beginning of seventh year was one of excitement. Full of returning students to the far away castle that housed the best Teachers money had to buy. Full of masters from each subject and not to mention so many secrets. A bubble of joy flowed to greet the students as they ascended the steps once more. Faces full of smiles looked up to the Head table to see the older man that always sat there. Face full of laughter, only to be reminded that he would no longer smile down on them or listen to their interesting tales of the summer break. No. This man would never smile again. How silly of the students to forget something so tragic that only happened a bit ago. Why had they forgotten the mark of the devil himself had floated and cased its green light over their very home away from home not but three months ago? How could they forget that he would not smile at them ever due to the horrible end of a overall regular school year? How sad of them to forget.**

**But this tale is not about the man that will never open each feast with a little tid bit of knowledge. Or the man that would stop the evil Potions Master turned Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher from deducting well over a thousand points because of a runny nose. No, this story was about a boy. A boy whose name is as widely known as the man that gave him that title. The Boy Who Lived, they called him. A boy with a destiny, they said in the papers. A boy who faced darkness and still came to the light. A boy that was in a prophecy that no one but he, a fake seer, and a dead man knew of. No this story is about him and how he, The Boy Who Lived, died. **

**The beginning of Seventh year will always be remembered, not because of the great summer everybody had. Not because of the boyfriend that so and so got. Or the new presents that was given. No the beginning of Seventh year would be remembered because it was the last time people would see Harry Potter alive.**

**TBC**

**A/N: I have searched long and wide for a good 'Harry dies' story. I found one but haven't found it since. If what I write jogs your memory, let me know. This will be a friendship story, maybe a SLASH later on. You have been warned! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Call**_

_**By: KumikoVegeta**_

**_Email: T may change to M_**

_**Genre: Horror**_

**_Summary: I don't see anymore. All I see is dirt and bugs. I can hear him call me. What happened? Hey! Can you here me? Please don't cry, dig me out. This will be told from the point of view of everybody and their reactions. _**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own this World. That is for JK. I am merely telling a tale. Enjoy**_

_**Chapter two**_

_**Hermonie's POV**_

**_Seventh Year, what a wonderful and yet horrifying experience. This is the last year I will walk through these halls. The last time I will help Ron and Harry fight evil and try to get them to get their homework done on time. The last time I will get extra points for my House. Well it had to come to an end one day. The Seventh Year started out as they always do. The Sorting. The Feast. The happy voices. But I am forgetting myself. This year is different isn't it? For starters, half of Slytherin is missing and one of our Teachers is gone. But the most important is the Headmaster. He is also gone. But he can't come back. In his steed is Mistress McGonagall. She is very tight lipped this evening. I watch Ron eating; he is being a slob as always. I can feel myself grow disgusted and turn away. Next to him is my other best friend, Harry. He is quiet. It is to be expected, he was there when it happened. He witnessed the betrayal. I feel sorry for him; he always gets the short stick. I notice it is time to take the First years to the Gryffindor Dorms. Ron and I rise to take them and I suddenly have an urge to look at Harry._**

"_**Harry will you be ok or would you like to come with us?" I don't know why, but I felt the need to hug him and tell him the world would be ok. I just barely stopped myself. Instead I touched his shoulder.**_

"_**I'll be fine Monie'." Ron patted his shoulder and we left. I looked back at him as we walked away and thought I saw a flash of light. It was so brief and so fast that I doubt my eyes. Looking back on it now I should have said something. I should have went back and told him that I loved him. I did not and I will regret it forever.**_

_**HGHGHGHGHGH**_

_**One month had passed. One month of odd feelings and weird notions that I had. It was like someone was trying to tell me something. But I just couldn't understand. I knew it had something to do with Harry; that I was aware of, but I didn't know why or how. It was regular Saturday morning. Ron and I were sitting at the table eating. I remember asking him where Harry was. He told me that Harry had gone to bed early yesterday. That he hadn't been feeling well. I told him to let Harry sleep and that if he wasn't up by the time we were ready to leave to go to Hogsmead that we would let him sleep.**_

_**Harry was still sleep when we were ready to leave two hours later. So we left him. This was a normal thing, going to Hogsmead without him. He would usually stay in and read or study in the last month so I never had too many bad feelings about it. But as we walked around Hogsmead I kept getting a bad feeling. That something was wrong. Very wrong. Ron told me to calm down. That nothing was wrong. I tried to shake it off and was doing a good job of it. We went back with the rest of the school. Dinner was starting in 30 minutes and I told Ron to go up and get Harry since he wasn't at the door to greet us like usual. **_

**_I can remember the next moment with clarity. I remember the noise in the Great Hall. I remember that the House Elves were serving Chicken A La King. It wasn't bad, but not the best I'd ever had. I remember the first years laughing and the ceiling was bright with stars. I was talking to Ginny about Herbology, Neville joining in with his own information. I remember smiling at them both. Ginny and Harry were good together but Ginny needed someone her fiery self could dominate. I remember that I wondered if Life could get any better and what was taking Ron and Harry so long._**

"_**Well where is my pig headed brother? I could have sworn he was with you at Hogsmead." Ginny asked before putting a biscuit in her mouth. She had much better manners than Ron.**_

"_**I sent him up to get Harry. He wasn't awake when we left so we let him sleep."**_

"_**They probably got caught on the stairs."**_

"_**Yeah maybe."**_

**_Just then the doors to the Great Hall opened with a slam and Ron came in running. His face was so red and was that tears? I got up as he ran by me. He whispered in the Headmistress' ear and she jumped up so fast yelling orders to the other staff. He rushed over to me and stood in front of me. I searched his eyes, there was only pain. Horrible soul agonizing pain. I just knew. I knew, but I wanted to hear him say it. Ginny jumped up beside me, all of Gryffindor was staring at us. Hell the whole Great Hall was a hush._**

"_**Ron, where is Harry? I told you to go get him." My voice was thick with emotions and I had to fight back my own tears. I wanted him to tell me. Tell me what my mind had been trying to warn me for a month.**_

"**_He's. He's. Harry is." That was all he got out before my knees buckled under me and I let out a shriek that I can't remember doing. The tears flowed from my eyes like rivers and I remember someone trying to tell me to get up. That I would be ok. The words of comfort did nothing for me. They led me out of the Great Hall, walking me to the Lake where I could vent. They didn't want to take me to the Dorm because that was where his body was. I screamed his name over and over. I begged the people around me to tell me that Ron was lying. I called Ron a liar. I told them that Harry can't be dead. That this wasn't how it would go. I started to get hysterical, they later told me. They told me they had to stun me. _**

**_They announced it the next day in the Great Hall. That Harry had died of Heart Complications. That he just went to sleep and never woke up. I was not there; I was in the hospital under a sleeping potion. I was out for a whole day, before they woke me. Just in time for his funeral. It had been a disaster. There were so much press and so many people that didn't know him or even cared. My parents had come to support me and as did Ron's parents. Most of the Order had come, out of respect and out of fear that Voldemort and his minions would come and attack Harry's body. People were crying over his body and leaving all sorts of inappropriate things in his coffin. All of Gryffindor walked over to his coffin, each leaving a memento for Harry, till it was Ron and me left. I looked down on my best friend and could feel my resolve wavering. I slowly picked the rings and pictures of people he didn't know out of the coffin. I took out a tissue and wiped the smeared lipstick off of his cheeks and lips. Ron placed his hand on my shoulder as I kissed Harry's head one last time._**

'_Why are you so sad Hermonie? I have finally gone to see my parents, and Sirius. There will be no more pain.'_

_**I could hear his voice in my ear and I could feel the tears falling down my face. I closed the coffin and allowed Ron to lead me away. The reporters tried to take pictures but they were unable to. I sat in the back with my other Housemates, Ron sat on my left and Ginny on my right. Each held my hand tightly as people began speeches about things they didn't know about. I was snorting about something Fudge said; to be quite honest I have no idea what he said because his words are shit. Excuse my language please. I turned my head towards the right. Ginny was crying into a small napkin. All this time I had thought of my grief and had not thought of hers. She was his ex-girlfriend. It must have been horrible for her. Before I could say something though everything stopped. No one moved or cried. It was like a photograph was taken. I began looking all around me at the different people. Then I heard something. Looking towards the front I see Harry's coffin lid rise. **_

_**I was scared. I saw him start to get out of the coffin. My heart stopped. I saw him brush the imaginary dust off his suit and begin to look around. He saw me and he walked towards me. It was my Harry. He didn't look dead or even walk weird. He stopped in front of me and smiled.**_

'_Hermonie, crying are why sitting here you?'_

"_**Harry? I don't understand what you are saying?**_

'_Me have help you to. Only you're hope my'_

"**_You aren't making any sense. Do you want me to help you? What do you want me to do? Harry you're dead. How can I help you?"_**

'_Knows to Draco dead find how he not help I'm.'_

"_**Malfoy? He knows what? What do you want me to do?" Harry slowly started to walk back towards his coffin. And as if he wasn't dead he crawled back in and closed the lid. **_

_**What just happened? I turned towards Ron and Ginny. They were somber. I grabbed their hands and got up. They only gave me sad looks before they followed. I walked past many people before we found a safe spot. I looked at them, not believing what I was about to say or that whatever just happened had happened. Well here goes.**_

"**_I just had a vision." Ron looked at me, his eyes going from sad to serious instantly._**

"_**What was it about?" Ginny leaned closer as I described my vision to them.**_

"_**Malfoy? Why would Malfoy know what is going on? Is that all he said? How did he look? Was he acting funny or weird?" I only looked at him. Wondering what that had to do with anything.**_

"**_Hermonie I keep forgetting you didn't live here all yours life. When a person dies they reach out one more time to the living. Some will choose that time to stay here as a ghost and some will send a message. He picked a message and the way he was saying it means it is important. That he still had his mind enough to tell you the message even if it was scrambled." Ginny spoke for Ron, who had gone pale._**

"**_How will we find Malfoy? Don't you remember he didn't come back? We haven't seen him since the attack on Hogwarts." Ron looked back at me, his face still as pale as it was a minute ago._**

"_**Well if Harry needs Malfoy then we have to find him. C'mon I don't want to stay any longer. We have things to do." I walked away, not really caring if they followed. Harry had come to me and asked me to do something for him. Dead or not I was going to fulfill his last request. **_

"_**This Last Adventure is for you Harry."**_

_**TBC**_

_**A/N: If you enjoy what I've written so far, please fill free to review. I like reviews, makes me think I'm writing these stories for someone. Have a nice day.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Call**_

_**By: KumikoVegeta**_

**_Rating: T may change to M_**

_**Genre: Horror**_

_**Summary: I don't see anymore. All I see is dirt and bugs. I can hear him call me. What happened? Hey! Can you here me? Please don't cry, dig me out. This will be told from the point of view of everybody and their reactions. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own this World. That is for JK. I am merely telling a tale. Enjoy**_

****

_**Chapter three**_

_** \> Ron's POV \>**_

**_I went upstairs to my dorm in search of my Best mate. He had been in bed for quite a while and Hermonie worries when he doesn't eat enough. To be quite honest, I do as well. It just that I don't show it like she does. I do more subtle things, like asking him to join me in the Kitchens or snagging some food and sharing. This is how I make sure he eats, but then let Hermonie tell you, I don't care. _**

_**I'm about 5' 11 right now and am but a couple months from 6'. Which feel really great. I've finally gotten rid of that chubbiness that comes with childhood and is growing into a man. Finally! My Dad says I may become about as built as Bill if I keep up the good work on training and Quidditch. I think he is nuts, who wants to purposely look like their older brother? **_

_**I've just made it to his bed and I don't hear any rustling around, which usually comes from him sleeping. You see, I've know Harry for the last 6 years so I'm aware of when he is having his nightmares and such. I open the curtains that were drawn around his bed and look in on him. He is lying really still on the covers, his hair is falling all around his pillow and his mouth is open. I climb inside and sit on the edge of the bed tapping his feet a bit to get him to wake.**_

"**_Come on Harry, its time to eat and I think you've been in bed all day! Come on Harry get up or I'll spell you up like Charlie used to do to me." He doesn't move or make a sound. I'm a bit scared now; Harry is a heavy sleeper but not this heavy. Touching his chest and waiting for the rise, I recoiled when none came. Looking at his face I noticed that it was so pale and it scared me more. I pulled from his side and ran to get a little mirror. When I didn't find one I tried to transfigure one. But I'm utter crap at that subject so I just ran to the bathroom and broke one of the mirrors and ran back over to him. Placing it under his nose I saw no fogged response. I began to shake his shoulders after I threw the glass against the door._**

"**_No! Oh God Harry come on and get up! Come on, we have so much to do today. Hermonie is waiting for us to c me down. They are serving Chicken A La King. You love that! We have to make fun of the Slytherins and laugh at the Hufflepuffs! Harry come on a wake up please!" He never answered and his head lolled around as I shook him silly. I backed away and ran out of that room as fast as my legs would carry me. It took me only a bit to get to the Great Hall. But it felt like an eternity to get to the Headmistress._**

"_**Mr. Weasley, what is the meaning of you running in here like that?"**_

"_**Headmistress, I found Harry. He…. He isn't breathing and he is so pale. I think he is dead."**_

**_She looked at me and then jumped up. She told all the professors to come with her and they ran out of the Great Hall. I turned to the Gryffindors, all standing in a group. Their eyes could tell what had happened; their hearts could tell that he was dead. But their minds couldn't register until I told them. And who better but me? I walked over to Hermonie, she stood in the middle. I could see the tears began to leak from her beautiful brown eyes and I wanted so much to take this pain from us, from her. Harry and I were like her arms. We did all the physical things and she did the thinking. How could I tell her that a part of her was dead? How could I look her in the eyes and tell her that the trio is no more? My mind clouded the next moment, for the pain was too great. I vaguely remember trying to tell her that Harry was dead. I remember her screaming and getting hysterical and having to take her out of the Hall. A couple of our close friends came with us and stood around feeling awkward about being with us. Harry Potter was our best friend, and yet he was a Gryffindor. They felt obligated to stand with us and yet treading into our personal time to grieve. _**

**_It was Ginny who stunned Hermonie when it got to bad. And it was I that took Hermonie to the Infirmary and rocked my little sister to a tearful sleep. Neville, Seamus and Dean sat next to me on the chairs. Our whole Common room was silent as they led his body down the stairs, his trunk followed and as did screams in the background. I of course ignored the outbursts of tears that accompanied his final walk through the Common Room. I watched them lead him out and held Ginny tighter against my chest; her sobbing never reached high levels when she was truly upset. _**

**_The Headmistress announced to the Gryffindors that evening that Harry had died of complications. She said he simply went to sleep and never woke up. Said that was a more peaceful way to go. I thought she was full of it. That isn't how Harry would have found it. He would have thought it a total waste, to die in his sleep and haven't not found Voldemort and killed him. She then told the rest of the school the next morning. I was too tired to care of the reactions and spent the day going through the motions. I went to check up on Hermonie, she was under a potion. Poppy assured me that they would wake her in time for the funeral that was scheduled for the next evening. That night I talked to my mum, she was just as sad, but thought to call me because she thought I would be taking it horrible. _**

"_**I'm fine Mum. I already talked to Dad, Percy and Bill today. Charlie sent a letter that he will try to be here for the funeral, but he isn't sure if he can. The Twins will be here too. Not to mention the whole school is attending the funeral, so I'll be ok."**_

**_She didn't believe me and begged to come through the Fire to hug me. I let her. She is very overprotective of me, even with five our sons to hug. She left and I sat alone in the common room, until I fell asleep. I dreamt of him and I. We were maybe in our 40's. He had little kids running all around him with his hair but gray eyes. I had my red hair brats running all around me as well. He turned to me and smiled._**

_"Thank you for saving me Ron. If it wasn't for you I would've died."_

_"Harry, what are you talking about? You are dead. I saw them take you body away."_

_"Look at all the kids playing pretend. They are pretending to be dead. I think there is a spell that does that. I bet Draco knows it well."_

_"What are you talking about? What about Malfoy?" He turned to me, this serious look on his face. He looked older and wise, he also looked like he was telling me something and I just wasn't getting it._

_"Its time to get up Ron."_

_**I awoke to the red rimmed eyes of my little sister. She smiled a bit at me and hugged me. She really did care for him, this I can see now. She pulled away and walked out the door, her hair swept past her shoulders and her black robe with the Weasley family crest hung from her body in cascades. I looked around and saw a lot of the same with other students. Some were wearing their family colors. Others had crests on their robes as proof of their family lineage. They came as representatives. I believe Bill would be coming in our family colors with Dad. My robes with the crest lay beside me on the chair. Pavarti came over to me, she had Hermonie's robes in her hand. They were plain, because we still didn't know where the magic in her family began. I took them from her and told her I'd see her down there, and slowly walked to the Infirmary so that I could get my best friend and say goodbye to my other.**_

_**&&&&&&**_

**_The funeral went exactly how I knew it would go. Tons of reporters, useless people talking about stuff they didn't know anything about. Endless drivel. Harry would be so mad about all this attention he was getting. I held Hermonie's hand and thought on the dream I had. It seemed so real, but I think it was simply my mind making a path that could never happen. Hermonie started next to me, I could see she was focused on something and yet not focused at all. She started again and grabbed my hand along with Ginny's and pulled us up. She told us about a vision she had just had. About Harry coming to her out of his coffin and talking to her in a strange and backwards fashion. When she mentioned Malfoy I turned pale. _**

_'He was trying to communicate with me last night. He was trying to tell me to find Malfoy.'_

_**Hermonie, Ginny and I left the funeral and walked back into the school. When Hermonie is like this she doesn't allow anything to get in her way. She told us that we would be leaving and she wasn't sure when we would return. Ginny asked her if we should tell the professors and Hermonie rounded on her**_

"**_And have them tell us that we are crazy? That Harry could never talk to us? No, Ginny, I'll understand if you do not wish to come with Ron and me. It would be safer for you if you didn't. But we have to go. Our best friend is in some sort of limbo and he needs Malfoy to get out. Hell he may be alive in that coffin. I have to do something. Even if it is fruitless. I can't leave him to rot." The tears flowed down her reddish cheeks, and I could feel as well as see her about to break down. She shook herself and began to walk again. We made it to the common room and she ran upstairs. I turned to Ginny, her face also red streaked._**

"_**Ron, you don't think I'm horrible for not wanting to go do you?" I pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead.**_

"**_Gin, you shouldn't feel bad. We have been on every adventure with him. It wouldn't be right to not take this next one. Don't feel bad because you don't have that connection with him. It's ok. Stay here. We will need someone to send the people on a different trail when they come for us. Just stay here. I'll let you know what we find, if anything." I kissed her again and told her that we would find a way and went upstairs to pack something things. I met Hermonie down stairs and we both hugged each other. I told her about my dream that morning and she felt even more determined that Harry wasn't dead. We left Hogwarts and didn't turn back. It was our turn to save Harry and we would do it no matter what. If that meant find a criminal that had been missing for months. Then so be it. _**

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Call**_

_By: KumikoVegeta_

_Email: T may change to M_

_Genre: Horror_

_Summary: I don't see anymore. All I see is dirt and bugs. I can hear him call me. What happened? Hey! Can you here me? Please don't cry, dig me out. This will be told from the point of view of everybody and their reactions. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own this World. That is for JK. I am merely telling a tale. Enjoy_

_A/N: Once again I want to apologize for the slow updates. I'm moving right now so it's going to be a little slow until next month when I'll be in my new house. Anyway for anyone that is following With Death, the next chapter is on its way._

_Chapter Four_

_**Draco's POV**_

_I knew the moment Harry Potter died. I knew because I saw his soul pass through to the Under World as the Greeks used to call it. I call it my own personal entertainment center. I have been able to travel to Hell, as some call it nowadays, since my 17th birthday. A present from my Ancestors, the heir has the ability to walk the road of Hell but never Heaven for that place is closed to our kind or some such rot. The heir may visit thru trance. He shall talk to all that resides there but can never bring them back. That is the power of a Necromancer and only when both reside in the family can a summons be performed. I believe that was what my Mother said to me. But then again, my mother isn't one for words. Since marrying my Father I think she has taken a couple blows to the self esteem. And I don't mean my Father physically abused her, he just put her in her place for lack of better words. _

_Anyway, there I was standing next to the Judge, Minotaur is what I believe he is, but once again I'm not really sure. I don't pay him any mind and he doesn't pay me any mind. There I was standing and laughing at some idiot try to climb his way out of the hold of invisible hands that pulled him to his fate. He screamed and I laughed louder. And why shouldn't I have? He was a muggle and I'm sure his just being that deserves the harshest punishment in Hell. While holding my sides I watched the new arrivals. They appeared looking all helpless, as if they thought they would go any other place but to Hell. As I watched a weird light came. It wasn't very bright but for being in the dark it was blinding. I swear I heard words, though I'm not too sure what they said and before I could try and decipher what language the light disappeared and there stood Harry Potter himself. _

_Now I for one knew that if there was any place that Do-gooder would go it would be upstairs, so to see him standing there kind of changed my whole outlook on life. Here was the Savior of the Wizarding World standing in the belly of Hell about to be judged for sins I thought he wasn't even capable of. I stood there watching him, he walked up to the Judge as they all do and right before he was told where he needed to go he turned and looked around. His eyes fell right on me. At first I wasn't sure he could see me and then he started over towards me. His feet were slow and his movements were just as sluggish. It took him forever to get to me and when he did I could tell his body was a bit transparent. Harry Potter was very much dead. And it didn't look like he died a gruesome death either. _

"_Malfoy. Draco, you have to help me." I broke out of my trance and looked him in the eyes. He wasn't looking at me at all. He was looking behind me. He couldn't see me._

"_Potty, what a surprise. Dead huh? Did Voldemort get to you? Or was it another Death Eater? Or did you kill yourself? That would have to be it because you are down here. Hell Potter? Really that is just shameful." I sneered at him and began to look him over, it looked like he was dressed for class but a bit for wrinkled. I guess he died in the middle of a nap. That sucks. I noticed the Judge pointing at me and him and knew that what ever time he had to be his case to me was coming to an end. _

"_Draco?" I started to turn my eyes to his, an insult right about it fly when I noticed his eyes were focused on my own. They were still green and bright, which didn't make sense because he was supposed to be completely transparent. _

"_Draco you know how to help me. Please I know you can. You won't be safe if I stay this way and you know in your heart why. I'm going to send them to you. They will give you whatever you desire. Do this for me and I'll give you what you dreamed of since you were a child."_

"_What's that Potter? What can you possibly give me when you are dead?"_

"_Not dead. Lost. I will give you…." _

_With that I was kicked back to my bed. Usually my Trance lasted longer and I was never kicked out of my travel by a mere ghost. They hadn't the power to do that. But then again it was Harry Potter and he always did things no one else could do. The promise. I thought I would never have it. To think he would get it for me. He would do that for me just so that I could hold it in my arms. Not even Father had one. Not that he would ever let me get one. Finally! _

_Laying back down I went to sleep only to remember something very critical about what Potter just told me. Did he say they were coming? Please God don't let him mean the Mudblood and his Sidekick!_

_------ **Ron and Hermonie's Travels**------_

_The two friends started their journey in Grimmauld Place by broom. After what happened last year they weren't really sure if they should do anything there. Is Snape really on Voldemort's side or is he still spying? If he is on Voldemort's side has he spilled on this place yet? Both questions went unanswered as they made their way to the home that became Harry's after the Death of his Godfather Sirius Black. Going into the House was creepy, after the Death of the Secret Keeper the house just becomes visible all of a sudden. So you can imagine what it was like walking into a place that hasn't seen a person since the night Albus Dumbledore died. Everything was dusty and dirty again. There was another nest of Doxies in the curtains and a possible Boggart in the cabinet in the Kitchen. The curtains were drawn over Mrs. Black a quick silencing charm rendered her quiet until they passed. Their mission was the Library, where Hermonie thought they could find a powerful Spell or potion that was good for locating a person. Hoping and praying that Draco Malfoy was not under a Fidelis Charm, they looked through the Dark Arts books that littered the Black Family Library. _

_About four hours into their search Ron closed his book and turned to Hermonie. She sat under a dimly lit wand and dust floating around her. Her hair was pulled back into a poofy ponytail and her tongue was sticking out just a bit. She looked beautiful and every time she looked this way Ron meant to tell her so. But always lost the courage to do it. What a shame for she felt the same way. _

"_Hermonie, we've been reading for the last couple of hours can we break and get something to eat? I'm starving. I could go down and get us something to eat and then we could come back up and finish. I'm sure there is a spell somewhere about this." Ron got up and stretched. All the while not noticing the look of love cross Hermonie's face. But she couldn't act on her feelings. Not now when they had to help Harry. And to do that she must be at her very top shape. A break was good for now. _

_Both made their way down stairs, making sure there was still no one home they searched the kitchen for food. Finding some bread and other meat products that weren't bad they made a bit of lunch and ate in the Library over their respected books. It was two hours before they found what they were looking for. Ron sat in a chair by the window, the sun set blazed thru the window onto the page he was supposed to be reading but was sleeping on instead. Hermonie scanned the paper she was looking at and shouted in triumph. _

"_RON! Ron wake up I found it! Here it is the art of Locating. If a person is looking for an object or person they simply need to think of the person, chant their name and hold a crystal with a Life rune over a map of the area you wish to search. We can get the crystal with the Life rune from Diagon Alley along with the map. It should be easy from there. Ron we may be able to get to Harry before his body decomposes." She stood up and carried the book right out of the library. Stopping only once to yell for Ron to come on._

---------

_It was pretty easy to get to Diagon Alley by broom. It was hardier trying not to be seen by any of the Order members that crawled that place. Ron was sure that they would've noticed their absence by now. But then again maybe not. With the Death of the Boy Who Lived they probably wouldn't notice for a while that Hermonie and he were gone. But the way the Order members were searching he had a clue that they knew. With Disillusionment Spell along with Notice-me-not Spells they were able to buy the crystal with the Life Rune along with the map and get out of there with out any incidents. Unfortunately going back to Grimmauld Place was out of the question. It also was swarming with Order members. Now they had to keep ahead of them as well. Good thing Hermonie took the book with her. They flew to a nearby field covered in flowers behind a Muggle's house in London. Making sure they were still under the spell, Hermonie stretched out the map and began the spell while Ron kept watch. _

"_Ok Ron, I found him. It appears he is in London. It looks like the Muggle territory of London too. Why didn't I think of that before? Of course he would be in a place that most wizards haven't a clue how to search in. And I think I know exactly where he is. Come on." Packing up their things they apparated to an alley that was about a couple of blocks from where the Rune said he was._

_Ron and Hermonie walked in silence, thinking of what they would find when they reached the spot where Draco Malfoy was residing. Based off of the dreams both had they knew Malfoy had some idea where Harry was and how to help him. But would he? Probably not without something else in return. They arrived at a small home on the corner of a long dark street. There were no sounds coming from inside, just the light on over the steps. Hermonie walked up to it, Ron close behind her. After knocking three times and getting no answer they started to leave when the door creaked open._

"_I should've known it was you two. Only you could've found me. Well come in before someone sees me here." Rushing inside they stood in the Hallway of a small home. There was burgundy carpet on the floor and straight through a Kitchen and Dining room. To their left was a Living room, full of plants and other odd Muggle things. Malfoy walked through the Hall to the Kitchen waving his hand for Hermonie and Ron to sit as he poured three cups of Tea. Bring them to the table he sat and ignored them until he put all that he needed into his cup. Sipping it slowly he put it down and turned his gray eyes to both before saying something they never thought he would say._

"_He came to me as well, or I saw him and spoke with him the day he died. I knew you would come, he told me as much. Lets get passed the pleasantries shall we? I can help you get to his Soul. But to do that I need something. A sacrifice if you will. And No Weasley I don't need you or the Mudblood's vital organs. Sit down!" Ron had jumped up as Malfoy spoke and only sat down when Hermonie placed her small hand on his arm. Signaling Malfoy to continue she sent a warning to Ron._

"_I need the Heart of a Werewolf. Wait there is more. I need the Wolf to have invaded the mind for 30 years or more. The older the better. I need the tears of a virgin Phoenix. Not virgin in the sexual sense Weasel, but a Phoenix that has not been reborn yet. That will be a bit difficult to find but I hear the Headmaster had a Phoenix, if you tell him he will find one for you. Lastly I need the body of Harry Potter, burned to dust and the dust brought to me. These things I need before I can help you." He sat back looking over them both. He could tell Granger would figure it out. Weasel, well he was sputtering about burning Potter's body. Idiot. How else do you think they bring the Soul back? Silence rested on the three of them in Draco Malfoy's little kitchen. You could hear the House move and shift, as all old houses do. Granger was the first to speak._

"_Ok, if we get this will you be able to bring him through or will we do this and have you stiff us in the end. I don't feel to keen on burning his body until I know you will be able to get him. I want as Oath from you."_

"_Come on Granger did you really think I was doing this without a reward of some sorts? Or are you two still thinking this was just a regular murder? This whole thing stinks to high Heaven and Potter found himself in the middle of a whole bunch of crap. He promised me a gift if I help so I'll do anything and everything in my power to secure Harry Potter's soul to you. But if you don't believe me, I can take a Wizard's Oath with you." The three pulled out their wands. The tips turning a light blue before tying all three together._

"_I Draco Malfoy, promise to assist Hermonie Granger and Ronald Weasley in their search for Harry Potter's Soul. I will help them in everyway until his Soul has returned to his new body. I will even help to solve the mystery behind his Death. Let my Oath be bound in my Blood, Body and Soul. Should I break this Oath let me die on the spot and serve both parties until the task is done. Then shall I rest in peace. May our wands bind together with our voice. Our mind. And our Hearts." A small Golden light shot out from Malfoy's wand and hit Hermonie and Ron's wands. Both flared gold before going back to their original colors. Putting them away, Malfoy got back up and refilled their Tea. Ron seemed like he was going to burst if he didn't say something._

"_How can you be so sure you can get him? And why you?" Ron sneered down at the tea Malfoy put in front of him before pushing it away and glaring at Hermonie for accepting hers. _

"_Because I can travel to the other side. That is how I talked to him. I was in Hell when he arrived."_

"_Harry would never be in Hell. That doesn't make sense." Hermonie shook her head as she sipped her tea. Ignoring the glare Ron kept sending her. She already checked the tea to make sure it wasn't poisoned or spiked with Lord knows what. Ron needed to learn theses things. _

"_I know, why you think I know there is something much bigger going on that you two are getting into the middle of. Something weird is happening and I know it has something to do with Potter dying. I just can't understand what it is. But I'll be sure to find out."_

" _Why are you helping us? What's in it for you? What did Harry promise you?" _

"_What he promised is none of your concern! Just know that I can get him."_

"_But you said you just Travel. That means you can speak with him now. Please try and talk to him Malfoy. Please." Hermonie looked at me and I could see the hope in her eyes. I didn't want to tell her the dangers of being there too long. What could happen when a mind as innocent as Potters stayed around hate and anger so pure for too long. So I went into a Trance for her. I could feel my Soul leave my body and sit above the table. There I slumped forward and Ron stared at my empty body. Hermonie rushed over before I could hit the ground. What a nice girl. I focused on Hell and felt myself slip through the membrane of Hell. _

_--------- _**Hell**_--------_

_Hell isn't what people think it is. Full of fire and such. No, hell is a void where you live out your worst nightmares come true. Where you view and revisit all the horrible things you have done or let happen. Hell can be horrific for some and bearable for other depending on your own personal fears and how you accept what you are. Some people are so badly in denial that they view over and over the horrors that was their life. Others accept early on and go to Limbo to await judgment on their new souls. Not many get to go to Heaven though. I walked along the path think of Harry Potter as I walked. I found him straight away. He stood in a Cemetery. The night stretched around him. I saw him get up and heard a whisper of 'Kill the Spare'. I then realized that next to Harry Potter was Cedrick Diggory. This was how he died? No wonder Harry is living this. He probably blames himself. _

_The scene changed to a room with people fighting and Harry sitting on the steps beside Remus Lupin. I thought it really weird that they would be just sitting there until I noticed my own Aunt Bellatrix fighting Sirius Black. I watched her hit him with a spell and he fell through an arch and disappear. Right before another scene change I grabbed Harry's arm and yanked him towards me. He turned and looked over my shoulder, his eyes still unfocused. His breathing shallow and his skin was clammy with sweat. As I held his arm he began to come back to himself and stop seeing his life flash before him. He focused his eyes on me and whispered._

"_Draco, help me. I think they are coming for me I think….." His eyes unfocused again and when they did look at me I knew the process was beginning. He was starting to forget._

"_Draco don't you remember dueling in first year? That was when Moody showed us the Killing Curse. Remember? Man was that fun don't you think Draco? Hey will you stay with me? It's kind of cold here." _

"_I can't stay Potter, but I'll be back ok. Just hang on." I really didn't have the heart to leave but I had to. Potter was losing his mind and the faster we save him the better. Coming back to my body I found Granger looking at me. Weasley sat besides her staring at my dishes of all things. So they weren't done. Like I knew what day they were coming or even cared to do the dishes before they got here. Bastard!_

"_Potter is starting to lose his mind. He has been down there too long. Slowly but surely his memories will distort before vanishing all together. I think that may be why they sent him there. You guys have to get the ingredients now."_

"_And while we are doing that what will you be doing Malfoy?" Weasley glared at me while pushing his chair back._

"_Finding my Mother, since she is the Necromancer and will help us raise Harry." Granger rose form her chair and began walking towards the door. See I knew she was smart for a reason. Knowing when you were asked to leave is a trait I see Weasley has ignored. _

"_I highly doubt that will take a long time to do." Just as I was closing the door I thought to scare them a bit. Let them have a taste of what I was sure would be a wonderful adventure._

"_Oh, it will be hard since she is Dead." _

_TBC_


End file.
